<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I play alot of music, but you're still my favourite song by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504450">I play alot of music, but you're still my favourite song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Panic, M/M, jisung is a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix's voice is Jisungs favourite sound</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I play alot of music, but you're still my favourite song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sungie? Whats up?"</p>
<p>"uh nothing much- I just, wanted to talk to you I guess"</p>
<p>To say Felix became flustered from Jisung's response was an understatement, he doesn't like to admit it, but Felix has the biggest crush on his best friend, and he has for a while. He likes to think he isn't being obvious, but according to virtually all of his friends, everyone knows. well, except for Jisung.</p>
<p>Felix has never been more glad that Jisung is oblivious.</p>
<p>"Sung, you know you can just text me? I'm like, always on my phone?"</p>
<p>"yeah but, sometimes you don't respond to people? Like that one time Changbin told me about? It took you four hours to get back to him?"</p>
<p>"yeah but Changbin hyung isn't you is he? Also I'm telling him you didn't use honourifics"</p>
<p>"Felix! You wouldn't dare-"</p>
<p>"you know I would"</p>
<p>"yeah ok whatever, but like you take forever to respond to everyone? Even in the group chat!! How do I know you wont just ignore me?!"</p>
<p>Felix lets out a deep sigh, how was he going to explain to Jisung, that he is the one person he would immediately respond to? Especially without him accidentally blurting out his feelings.</p>
<p>"Sung, you're like, my soulmate, you know? Like almost birthday twins? It's physically and mentally impossible to ignore you!"</p>
<p>"I-uh-soulmates? Wh- well I mea- yeah you're right.. ok but even IF you would respond quicker to me over everyone else, if you weren't on your phone calling is more noticeable than texting!"</p>
<p>"you know better than everyone that I'm always on my phone though! You also know I don't like phone calls.."</p>
<p>"well you always pick up when I call?"</p>
<p>Felix goes silent at that comment, how on earth was he going to get out of this one?</p>
<p>"look, Lix, to be honest with you, uh the only reason I call is uh, fuck it- I only ever call you because I just like to hear your voice"</p>
<p>oh.</p>
<p>Well then.</p>
<p>"w-what do y- huh?"</p>
<p>"ugh I didn't wanna tell you this soon.. I dunno man like, your voice is my favourite sound..uh, that was.. not what I was going to say I'm so sorry wow I'm-"</p>
<p>"I-uh um. Ok uh thanks? I- ok- you kinda sent me into gay panic for a second"</p>
<p>"Wait- I sent YOU into gay panic? Bro- dude- fuck thats not smooth at all uh- ok uh I didn't think I would have to be a confident gay in any scenario but, oh god I hope I'm not reading this wrong.. but uh.. do you wanna, like, get lunch? Like the two of us? tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"you mean like a date?"</p>
<p>"I mean yeah, unless you don-"</p>
<p>"YES I'LL DATE YOU"</p>
<p>"wait wh-"</p>
<p>"fuck I meant go on a date I'm- oh god I messed up"</p>
<p>"Felix! chill! We can figure that shit out tomorrow, but I uh, gotta go now, but I'll, see you tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"uh yeah! Of course! Bye Sungie!!"</p>
<p>"cya Lix"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was written june 2019? i think?? originally posted to wattpad but i want all my works here or on twitter so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ </p>
<p>follow my twitter!<br/>@Pixelixx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>